


Vanilla and Oysters

by ava_jamison



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Kory wants something.





	1. Chapter 1

“Honey, I’m home!” Dick yelled as he opened the door, but nobody answered. Kory was still out, and that was fine. Four days on a down and dirty mission with Roy and Wally and he needed a shower like crazy. The water was running and he’d pulled off his sweats when he heard her—the front door open and the clack of her heels. 

“Dick?”

“In here, Kory!” 

Naked, he’d grabbed the can of shaving cream from where it sat next to the sink when she opened the bathroom door. Cool air from the hallway washed over his bared skin and fogged her reflection in the mirror. He turned, grinning, to wolf whistle. 

She smiled back at him, blindingly beautiful, blindingly her. “Hello, stranger.” She moved close to embrace him but he shied away.

“Hey!”

Her mouth formed a really kissable pout. “What’s the matter, Dick?”

“I’m filthy.” Still leaning just out of hugging range, he slid a hand on the back of her warm neck, under her thick glossy hair, tilted her head to him, and kissed her. 

She made a pleased, purring sound as her arms went to circle his shoulders, but he stepped a tiny step away, backing up to bump against the sink. 

She laughed. “Why are you trying to get away from me? Let me welcome you home.”

Dick raised a leering eyebrow. “Give me a minute, babe. All dirty here.”

“You’re dick doesn’t want a minute,” she said, eyes casting downward.

That startled a laugh out of him. “Hey, happy to see you Kory.” He winked at her, pulling back the shower curtain. “Want to join me?”

Kory smiled, slow and sly. “Why didn’t you shower before? Too big of a hurry to see me?”

“Got it in one.” Dick stepped under the hot spray, not closing the curtain. “And then I’d have missed seeing you all dolled up like this. Good photo shoot?”

“It was fine.” She reached for his shoulder and her graceful, strong hand massaged the muscle there. “And I would doll up for you anytime, Dick. Anything for you.”

Dick felt a warm, familiar glow creeping up his face, because oh yeah, he won the love lottery with Kory. “So join me?”

“I am very clean, so no shower right now, Dick. I must get things ready.”

His hand, lathering up the soap, paused. “Ready?” 

“Don’t you remember?” Her eyes shone with something almost a little devious, and even under hot water, he felt a weird little frisson sizzle up his backbone.

Dick played it cool, though, grabbing a washcloth and soaping his pecs. “Well, I…”

She smiled like the cat that got the canary, satisfied and a little primal and there was that shiver again. Her index finger slid over the soapy lather on his chest. “What is it, Dick?”

“Kory, I don’t know about that. I was really… um, relaxed when we were talking, and I thought we were just kind of joking around, you know?”

“You’re still saluting me, Dick.” Her thumb stroked the nub of his left nipple as she looked down approvingly. 

“Babe, I’m always saluting you,” he said—pretty much the truth, unless it was that short period right after they’d made love and before they’d made love again.

She shrugged. “I think you should follow through on your… promises.” Her tone was sultry and she smiled wider, still with that edge of something wild just under the surface. His pec quivered just the slightest bit under her finger and he wondered if she could feel the tremor. The glint in her eyes told him she did, as she traced the letter “K” in the soap on his chest. “Don’t worry, Dick. I will make it good for you. Very good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick showered and shaved, taking long enough that the water’d started to cool before he talked himself into coming on out. It’s not that he didn’t want this, just… Kory was so intense sometimes and he ended up feeling naked, so naked, not physically, but emotionally bared, like she’s… he grinned at himself in the mirror: It was time to face the music. And music was playing, soft and lush, filtering through the bathroom door from the stereo in the living room. Toweling off, he splashed on after shave before wrapping a fresh towel around his hips and heading for the bedroom to dress. 

He might have thrown on clean sweats, but Kory was in charge tonight, and she’d laid out clothes for him: black silk boxers, one of his nicest tuxes and the new Gucci’s. Shaking his head at the formality, he put on everything, even down to the tie she’d put out with the shirt, slacks and jacket. 

: : :

The first time he’d come with her, as opposed to because of her, touching himself while he remembered the way she'd felt, the way she’d grabbed him and just used him to get what she needed, learn the language, taken and taken and taken. That first time, two weeks later… He remembers the feel of her warm, strong curves molded to him, all the skin on skin back when he’d been Robin. They’d both been buzzing from a win, their uniforms dirty, their bodies bruised, aching from both the hits they’d taken and their crazy need for each other. She’d lifted them up from the rubble of their war zone and they’d soared together, his bare thigh shoved between hers as she rode it, crying out his name as she came, her ecstasy pushing him over the edge, making him spill his pleasure gracelessly into his shorts. He’d wanted to hide his face in her hair afterwards, but hadn’t. He was Robin, fearless leader, and she was too happy anyway, covering his blushing face with soft kisses and acting like holding Dick Grayson while he came in his pants was the most wonderful gift the universe could have ever given her.

: : :

Everything since had been like that, even the things that if it hadn’t been for her, he couldn’t have, wouldn’t have done. A low, dirty pulse coiled down deep as he flashed on Kory on her knees in the training room, skimming down his shorts, letting her palms wander under his tunic and across the flat stretch of his stomach as she swallowed him down, smiling around his cock, smiling when she pulled off and nodded.

“No, Kory,” he’d said, starting to worry (yet again) that any minute Wally or Donna or Roy would wander in.

“Please, Dick,” she’d begged, her gorgeous lips wrapping around him again. His head hit the wall behind him when she deep-throated him before letting his cock slide back out of her warm, wet, swollen little mouth. “Please?” 

“Kory, I can’t.”

Her face was angelic, all innocence except for a sly little wink as she’d sat back on her heels. “You’re as hard as a rock, Dick.” She slid her hands over the smooth spread of his inner thighs. “I could make you but I want you to do it.”

“Kory, it’s—”

“It’s dirty and hot, Dick. Finish on my face.”

And he’d never felt so… vulnerable, as he had at that moment, so filthy-bad-wrong-right as when he’d taken himself in hand and done exactly what she asked, painting her lips and cheeks and chin with his love, then fallen, gasping to his knees to lick her perfect, beautiful face clean. 

She’d held him close, her mouth open against his as his fingers found her hot, wet core and he brought her to her own breathless climax, swallowing her keening cry as she came in his arms.

: : :

She wasn’t in the living room, but he heard noises coming from the kitchen. “Kory?” he said, over the sound of lush Brazilian jazz pouring from the stereo. 

“Just a minute, Dick,” she called, emerging from the kitchen. She had a tray, but he barely noticed that, sucking in breath at her. She’d dressed all in white, white high-heeled slippers, a frothy pale robe that hid absolutely nothing of her body and the little white satin panty and bra beneath it. “Do you like it?” She turned a little for him, showing off, and the filmy robe swished over her curves like whipped cream or sea foam. 

“Wow.” His breath was a quiet huff. 

She smiled, coming closer, heels tipping her ass up and her breasts out as she neared him bearing gifts of… Dick flicked his eyes from her legs long enough to see what she brought. Champagne and… “Raw oysters?”

“On the half-shell, Dick.” 

Dick laughed, a surprised little bark. “You’re crazy! I don’t need any…”

“Any what?”

“Aphrodisiacs, Kory.”

She looked puzzled, green eyes wide, though crinkled at the corners as she put the tray on the coffee table. “I just got them because the magazine told me they are sexy. Sit down.” 

He joined her on the couch. “What magazine?”

“Cosmopolitan.”

“Always reading up on the tips, aren’t you?” He grinned at her, watching her watch him. “Kory, you don’t need any tips.”

“They are silly, most of them, anyway.” She poured a glass of champagne. “Always with ‘the best ever’ sex. All of our sexing is very excellent.”

Dick snorted a little. “Well, I’m very happy.”

“Me too.” She poured another glass and handed one to him. “But what we are going to do tonight? I am especially looking forward to.”

“Get this idea of yours out of a magazine, too?” he teased. “Cosmo’s not writing about that, is it?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Oh no, Dick. It is because of you. I’ve wanted to for a long time.” She clinked her glass to his. “To tonight.”

“To you.” He took a sip, felt the bubbles tingle in his mouth.

She leaned close and whispered three words in his ear.

Dick choked a little on the effervescence. 

“You okay?”

“Kory,” he said as she patted him on the back. “I’m fine, but—”

“It’s tradition on my planet, Dick.”

“There are a lot of things that are tradition on your planet, Kory. That doesn’t mean—”

“Even people on Earth find it very enjoyable. Here Dick, have an oyster.” She squeezed lemon on one.

“Not actually a fan of those, Kory.”

She shrugged. “Another thing some people really enjoy.’ She lifted the shell to her lips, tipping it in, the morsel of tender flesh gliding over her lips. Closing her eyes, she made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and Dick felt a wave of heat watching her do it. He pushed away the image it gave him, the look in her eyes when she opened them, because it reminded him just a little too much of the look he’d caught her giving Donna the other day when he’d walked in on them sparring. And what had happened after he’d turned and walked out, and she’d caught up with him in the locker room.

:::

“Dick, I can’t pretend I didn’t become aroused.”

“No, you can’t. You reek of it.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” she’d said, daring him. And he’d taken her right there, hot and needy and almost a little rough, up against Wally’s locker. It had been fantastic, but he was still wrapping his head around it being Donna who warmed her up. Kory’s innocent, “Don’t you ever get arousal when you spar with Donna? Or Roy or—” 

“Stop it, Kory.”—Didn’t help. 

:::

And just like she’d dared him in the locker room, she dared him now. “Try just one.” She squeezed another lemon wedge and offered him an oyster, challenging him with her gaze and the curve of her smile. “Close your eyes.”

He did, opening his mouth to let her tip the delicacy in.

“Mmm, good boy,” Kory said. “It’s like…”

“I know what it’s like, Kory.” Dick swallowed so that he could kiss her. 

“A woman,” she said, determined to get it out, just before their lips met. 

He groaned, kissing her again. Her hand fumbled with his tie, loosening it to hang around his neck. “There.” She pulled back to look him up and down. 

“First you want me dressed up, then you untie—”

“It’s traditional, Dick.” Her hand trailed along his jaw. “But I like you a little debauched, too. All perfect and just a little laid back, for me…”

“And you?” Dick helped himself to another oyster, earning him a pleased smile from Kory. “You’re not dressed at all.”

She looked down at herself. “White is also traditional. Though theoretically, Dick, you’re supposed to be the one wearing it.” In one smooth motion, she slid into his lap and kissed him, slick and lemony and really full of tongue.

”God,” he said, breathing into her hair, the scent of her overwhelming his senses, filling his dick. “Kory,” he mumbled, not even listening to himself as his lips brushed over the velvety skin right behind her left ear. “Having you like this while I’m all dressed… it’s hot.”

She laughed, a low purr rumbling from her breasts, pressed warm and heavy against his chest. 

“You being…” Dick looked down at her cleavage, pushing aside her flimsy robe. He slid it from her shoulders and it fell with a whisper, baring even more golden skin and full breasts, straining against the white satin of her tiny bra. “You’re barely wearing anything and I’m in a tux.”

“Not for long,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ll have that off you in no time.” 

He had to clear the roughness in his throat.

“Dick,” she said, her tone pleading as she stood, pulling him up with her. “Dance with me, Dick.”

“Really? Kory, I’m not sure right now’s the best time—”

“You’re so hard Dick.” She cupped her palm against his erection, pressing at the seam in his trousers, and he followed her like a puppet on a string as she coaxed him out into the center of their little living room. “Dance with me, Dick.” Her hand moved away and his dick really wanted to mourn the loss of it, but she just put one hand on his shoulder and laced the fingers of other hand with his. She towered over him—he watched that register—and so she kicked off her high-heeled slippers. “Dance with me, Dick,” she said again, plastering her body against his so that they formed a single, sleek line. “I want to feel…” 

Dick looked up to watch her perfect lips—the lips that made him think filthy, beautiful thoughts, form the words. 

She winked at him. “I want to feel your erection against me while we dance.”

He smothered a laugh and began the steps, leading her into a gentle foxtrot. “Anything for a lady, Kory.”

“It is my fantasy, Dick.”

“I thought your fantasy was sex in mid-air and me in my old Robin suit?”

She shrugged as she let him curve her backwards into a dip. “I do not have only one fantasy, Dick.”

“Mmm, tell me more, beautiful.” He twirled her, missing the contact of her body until she was back again, pressed against him.

“This one,” she said, closing her eyes and smiling at herself. “This one, is you, at a party.”

“What am I doing, Kory?” He spun her again and she growled softly, yanking herself back into his arms—a graceful powerhouse of barely restrained energy. 

“What are you doing in my fantasy? You’re dancing with me.” She tilted her head down to whisper in his ear, her breath bouncing warm on his temple. “Maybe it is like that other party.”

“Yeah?” Dick couldn’t stop grinning as he goaded her on. 

”Yeah.” Her teeth grazed his earlobe. “The one at your house. Remember, Dick?”

“The Christmas Party.”

Her kiss slid along his throat, open-mouthed and hungry, sending prickles of hot need up and down his spine. “When we slipped away to your old room.”

Dick bit his lip, his face heating. 

“It was good, no?”

“It was very good, Kory.”

“Why are you blushing?”

“I just can’t believe we did that in my old room, Kory.” Dick shook his head, still moving her to the beat. “I’m pretty sure Alfred knew.”

“Well,” Kory said, following his lead and letting him dip her again. “He is the one who changes the sheets, no?”

He spun her, laughing. “That’s enough of that fantasy, Kory.”

“Why, Dick?”

“Kind of putting a damper on things.”

She frowned, looking down at where their hips were pressed together. “I see.” She nodded. “We will move on to the next one then?”

“Sure, Kory.” He pushed her hair back so that his bare temple could rest against her cheek. “Anything you want.”

She rested her forehead against his. “I was hoping you’d say that, Dick.”


End file.
